Current mobile communication devices are increasingly used as multipurpose devices in addition to providing voice communications such as telephone calls. For example, mobile communication devices can run one or more software applications including address books, e-mail client applications, and instant messaging client applications. In addition, mobile communication devices can be used to browse the Internet and play various forms of media including, for example, audio or video or both. Mobile communication devices are increasingly being used as media players, and the quality of sound output from a mobile communication device may be one factor in deciding which mobile communication device to purchase.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.